Call My Name, Babe
by chimi wila chan
Summary: Hinata yang diusir keluarganya, terpaksa tinggal di apartement sederhana. pengkhianatan kekasihnya, membuat Hinata berakhir di diskotik dan ranjang pemuda asing yang mesum/ dasar kuning mesumm../ayo.. kita lakukan../ kyaaa
1. Chapter 1

**Call My Name, babe**

**Naruto dkk milik Masashi Kishimoto  
>Pair:...?<br>Genre:...?  
>Rate: T<strong>

**Warning: typo akut, Ooc dan lainnya.**

**Chapter 1**

Dentuman musik keras memenuhi sebuah diskotik yang berada di pinggiran kota Konoha. Lampu yang berkerlap-kerlip membuat suasana menjadi remang. Dan banyak para pengunjung yang tengah menari mengikuti irama. Tawa riuh keluar dari mulut mereka, saat sang Dj mengeraskan volume musiknya.

Dari sekian banyak pengunjung, banyak di antaranya telah terbuai alkohol, hingga membuat kesadaran mereka setengah menghilang. Menari tanpa beban, tertawa tanpa tahu apa yang lucu. Karna alkohol pula, banyak lelaki di sana yang berbuat tidak senonoh kepada pengunjung wanita. Dan anehnya, wanita itu tidaklah marah, melainkan tertawa dan sengaja menggoda para pria. Membusungkan dada mereka. Menatap dengan tatapan "ayo sayang, sentuh aku."

Mereka terus menari, seakan dunia ini milik mereka. Tak ada rasa malu sedikitpun. Hanya rasa bangga yang terpancar di wajah pemabuk seperti mereka.

Bagi mereka, alkohol adalah tempat dimana mereka bisa melepaskan segala beban mereka. Picik memang. Tapi, itulah manusia yang hanya memiliki pikiran sempit, tanpa memiliki cara untuk jalan keluar dari masalah mereka. Bagi mereka, kenikmatan dunialah yang mampu memberikan kebebasan, kesenangan dan kepuasan. Benarkah itu?

Di depan meja bar, duduk seorang gadis. Rambutnya yang panjang terurai bebas. Beberapa helai rambut menempel di wajahnya yang lembab. Menunduk memandangi gelas wine miliknya. Di hadapannya telah berdiri 2 botol wine kosong. Mata ametysnya memandang sayu wine di tangannya. Rupanya ia juga telah mabuk. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum miris.

Gadis itu tertawa. Tertawa kencang hingga membuat beberapa pengunjung yang dekat dengannya menoleh. Ia tertawa pada dirinya sendiri. Menertawakan nasibnya. Menertawakan kemalangannya.

Saat tawanya usai, ia menggeram. Menatap nyalang wine di tangannya, seolah itu adalah sesuatu yang membuatnya kesal. Dengan kasar, ia tenggak segelas wine merah itu.

Gadis itu menggumam tak jelas. Mengumpat entah pada siapa? Gadis bernama Hinata menangis dalam tawanya.

Ini semua salah keluarganya. Hinata tertawa mengingat segala perlakuan keluarganya, terutama ayahnya, Hiashi Hyuga. Semua keluarganya begitu mudahnya percaya pada kabar burung tentang Hinata tanpa memastikan lebih dulu, benar tidaknya. Kabar yang mengatakan bahwa Hinata telah mencuri semua peralatan di ruang komputer kampusnya. Hinata tertawa lagi mengingat itu. Untuk apa Hinata mencuri? Bukankah keluarganya sangat kaya? Bilapun mencuri, Hinata takan mengambil barang kecil seperti itu. Bila perlu, ia akan membobol bank milik Namikaze yang terkenal nomer satu. Lantas, kenapa orang-orang menuduhnya? sedangkan ia tak melakukannya? Dan lagi, ayah dan keluarganya memakan mentah tuduhan itu.

Dunia serasa tak adil. Dengan keputusan sepihak, kelurganya tega sekali menendang Hinata dari mansionnya. Mencoret namanya dari silsilah keluarganya. Di usir tanpa diberi uang sedikit pun. Di usir layaknya anjing yang tengah ketahuan mengambil daging. Sekejam itukah perlakuan mereka terhadap Hinata yang selalu menurut?

Hinata mendengus kesal. Rasa hormatnya terhadap klan Hyuga sirnalah sudah. Tergantikan oleh kebencian yang begitu mendarah daging. Kebaikan yang selama ini ia lakukan justru di nodai dengan cacian yang tak pantas untuknya. Hinata tersenyum miris. Inikah balasan klan Hyuga padanya?

Berbekal uang yang selama ini ditabungnya. Ia meninggalkan mansion Hyuga. Pergi untuk mencari tempat untuknya tinggal sementara.

Belum reda rasa kekecewaannya terhadap keluarganya, ia harus menelan pil pahit kembali. Saat ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa Sasori,kekasihnya tengah berciuman mesra dengan gadis berambut pirang, yang Hinata tak tahu siapa? Rasa kecewa itu bertambah berkali lipat. Niatnya ia ingin memberi tahu, bahwa dirinya sudah tinggal di apartement. Namun, kenyataan yang ia dapat justru membuatnya semakin terjatuh. Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga pula. Mungkin peribahasa itu yang cocok untuknya.

Dengan kekecewaan yang begitu besar, kakinya melangkah tak tentu arah. Hingga ia sampai pada sebuah bangunan bertuliskan "Orochi Club". Tanpa sadar, ia melangkah masuk. Dan di sinilah Hinata Hyuga. Duduk sendiri dalam keadaan kacau. Menghabiskan hampir 3 botol wine. Matanya yang dulu berbinar terang kini meredup. Hanya tersisa kehampaan.

Hati Hinata terasa teriris mengingat semuanya. Kepercayaan yang ia berikan kepada keluarga dan kekasihnya telah di hancurkan. Dihancurkan dengan begitu kejam. Jadi, jangan salahkan Hinata, bila ia ingin mengubur kenangan pahit itu dan memulai mereguk kisah baru.

Hinata melangkah dengan sempoyongan. Berjalan menuju tempat Dj berada. Dengan kasar, ia meraih microphone yang berada di audio system. Ametysnya menatap seluruh pengunjung dengan sayu. Mata yang melambangkan kekecewaan, kekesalan dan kebencian. Bibir cherrynya mulai mengalunkan lagu yang ia sukai ketika ia tengah dilanda stres.

_A red one, konvict gaga oh-oh eh  
>I've had little bit to much, much<br>All of the people start to rush  
>start to rush by<em>

_How dops he twist the dance?  
>Can't find a drink, oh man<br>Where are my keyss?  
>I lost my phone, phone<em>

_What's going on-on the floor  
>I love this record baby<br>but I can't see straight anymore  
>Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?<br>I can't remember but  
>It's alright alright<em>

_Just dance  
>gonna be okay<br>da-da do-do mm  
>just dance<br>spin that record babe  
>da-da doo-doo mm<br>just dance  
>gonna be okay<br>d-d-d-dance  
>dance, dance, Just, j-j-just dance<em>

_(just dance, Lady gaga)_

Hinata menari sambil menyanyi. Menari dengan bebas, seakan sesak di dadanya bisa hilang dengan itu semua. Terlena dalam kebahagian sesaat yang di raihnya. Kebahagian yang diperoleh dari alkohol yang menguasai dirinya. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum. Seluruh pengunjung pun makin berjingkrak dan menari heboh, mendengar Hinata mulai bernyanyi kembali.

Just dance, gonna be okay

da-da do-do mmm

just dance, spin that record babe

da-da do-do mm

just dance, gonna be okay

d-d-d-dance

dance, , j-j-j-just dance

Hinata merasakan kepalanya berputar, pandangannya mengabur.

bruugghh

Kemudian ia terjatuh. Kesadarannya tertelan kegelapan. Ia sempat merasakan sebuah lengan menahan tubuhnya. Hingga ia tak sampai jatuh di lantai.

**Call My Name, Babe**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

Mentari tlah membumbung tinggi. Sinarnya menerangi seluruh kota Konoha. Jalanan telah ramai di padati oleh pengendara mobil dan motor. Terlihat lalu lalang manusia, hilir mudik melakukan aktifitasnya.

Di pinggiran kota Konoha, berjejer apartement sederhana dengan fasilitas yang serba pas-pasan. Di salah satu bilik apartement dengan suasana serba biru, terlihat seseorang masih bergelung nyaman dalam selimut tebalnya. Mentari yang menyorot tajam membuatnya sedikit terganggu. Beberapa kali ia merubah posisinya dan menaikan selimut hingga menutupi wajahnya. Namun hal itu tak lantas membuatnya terlelap kembali dalam mimpinya, justru ia semakin tak bisa meraih kenyamanan. Terlihat dari bola matanya bergerak-gerak di balik kelopak mata yang masih tertutup.

Dia tarik selimut di wajahnya, hingga menampilkan wajah ayu yang masih terpejam. Beberapa anak rambut menempel di kening yang dibasahi oleh peluh. Gadis itu mulai membuka matanya perlahan, menampilkan ametys yang sedari tadi tersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Membiasakan retinanya dengan sinar mentari yang menembus kamarnya. Mengucek lembut matanya.

Hinata mengernyit bingung, memandangi ruang sekelilingnya. Sejak kapan kamarnya berwarna biru? Dan lagi, kemana selimut lavender kesukaanya? Dan kenapa ia memakai selimut berwarna orange. Seingatnya, ia tak pernah sedikitpun memiliki barang-barang berwarna jeruk. Ia yakin bahwa ini bukanlah kamarnya. Lantas, dimanakah dirinya?

Hinata berpikir keras. Mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya hingga ia terdampar di dalam ruangan asing ini. Kepalanya berdenyut pusing. Semakin ia berpikir, semakin kuat pula pening di kepalanya.

Hinata mencoba bangkit dari tidurnya. Menyingkap selimut yang sedari menutupi tubuhnya.

Hinata menatap horror. Menemukan tubuhnya tanpa baju, sekali lagi TANPA BAJU. Demi apa? Hinata yakin, ia tak salah lihat. Tak mungkin, kan, kalo matanya katarak? Dengan langkah cepat, ia meraih sebuah kain untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya. Hinata tak peduli, kain yang dipakainya milik siapa? Yang terpenting, tubuhnya tertutupi.

Hinata semakin stress menyaksikan keadaannya. Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa dirinya berakhir di atas ranjang dengan keadaan telanjang?

Seingat Hinata, ia berjalan tak tentu arah setelah melihat kekasihnya bercumbu mesra dengan wanita lain di hadapannya. Hingga ia tak sadar memasuki sebuah club. Mabuk-mabukan, bernyanyi, menari dan berakhir...

Hinata terbelalak, tubuhnya menegang, tak mampu melanjutkan ingatannya. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur membasahi pori-pori kulitnya. Jemarinya bergetar. Ada rasa ketakutan yang melanda dalam dirinya. Benarkah ada seseorang yang menidurinya saat ia tak sadar? Ba-bagaimana ini? Keperawanan yang slama ini di jaga olehnya tlah hilang, di renggut lelaki yang tak dikenalnya. Sialnya, Hinata tak ingat kejadian itu, bila benar ia diperkosa. Argh, Hinata mengacak rambutnya kasar. Kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia begitu mudahnya terpengaruh alkohol sialan itu. Mau menjeritpun rasanya tak bisa. Hanya sesak di dada yang berdentum-dentum menyakiti jiwanya. Hinata tertawa kecil, setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya. Ia masih tertawa. Bertambahlah sudah deritanya. Di buang keluarga, dicampakan kekasih dan diperawani orang asing. Lengkaplah sudah penderitaan yang di alaminya.

Kriieett

Mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Hinata menoleh. Ia melihat seorang pemuda bertelanjang dada, tengah mengusap rambut pirangnya dengan sebuah handuk kecil.

Ametys Hinata menajam. Menatap penuh kebencian. Dengan cepat, ia menerjang pemuda itu. Mendorong hingga membuat pemuda itu terhempas di dinding. Tangan Hinata menahan dada bidang pemuda itu. Benar-benar menakutkan sosok Hinata saat mengeluarkan jurus bela diri yang diajarkan keluarganya.

"Kembalikan keperawananku, brengsek!" seru Hinata, semakin menekan dada bidang pemuda itu.

"Hei, apa-apaan kau ini? Lepaskan aku." seru pemuda itu, mencoba terbebas dari kukungan gadis aneh di hadapannya. Ia harus mengakui bahwa tenaga gadis ini benar-benar luar biasa.

"Tidak! Sebelum kau mengembalikan keperawananku." bentak Hinata.

Bukannya takut, pemuda itu tiba-tiba tertawa. Tertawa keras hingga membuat Hinata mengernyit bingung dan melepaskan kukungannya. "Apa pemuda ini gila yah? Batin Hinata. "Jika iya, berarti,,, kyaaa aku diperawani sama orang gila, sialnya nasibku." jerit histeris Hinata dalam hati.

"Memangnya, kau berpikir apa tentangku, heh?" tanya Naruto menatap jahil.

"Te-tentu saja kau yang meniduriku kan? Saat aku pingsan." ucap Hinata sedikit terbata.

"Hmm, kalau begitu, mari lakukan." kata pemuda aka Naruto menyerigai jahil.

"Dasar mesum, menjauh dariku, kuning mesum." bentak Hinata, ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan erat.

Naruto semakin tertawa melihat tingkah gadis aneh di hadapanya.

"Asal kau tahu gadis aneh, aku bukanlah tipe lelaki yang suka menyerang wanita tak berdaya, maka dari itu, buang pikiran kotormu itu tentangmu." kata Naruto santai, ia berjalan menuju lemari untuk mengambil sebuah kaos yang akan di kenakanya. "Kau itu, harusnya berterimakasih, aku telah menolongmu, kalau tidak.., mungkin apa yang kau pikirkan akan terjadi." lanjut Naruto.

"Jika kau tak meniduriku, lantas, dimana pakaianku? Kenapa aku terbangun dalam keadaan telanjang."

"Asal kau tau saja, aku benci bau alkohol dan lebih benci lagi bila seseorang pemabuk muntah di pakaianku." Naruto melirik tajam ke arah Hinata.

Wajah Hinata memerah. Separah itukah dirinya tadi malam. Ia merutuki kebodohannya. Bisa-bisanya ia melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu.

"Apa kau yang melepas pakaianku?" tanya Hinata gugup. Tangannya meremas kain yang melekat di tubuhnya.

"Bukan, aku meminta tolong pada tetangga perempuan." jawab Naruto santai. Tangannya tengah sibuk menyisir rambut jabriknya.

"Kenapa bukan kau saja yang mem...ups." Hinata segera membungkam mulutnya yang keceplosan.

Naruto menghentikan kegiatan menyisirnya. Menoleh ke arah Hinata yang salah tingkah. Ia mulai memasang serigaian mesum.

"Apa kau ingin aku yang melakukannya?" tanya Naruto, ia mulai mempersempit jaraknya dengan Hinata.

Hinata sendiri gugup tak terkira. Ia mulai memundurkan diri. Sialnya, kenapa ia harus menabrak sisi ranjang. Ia tak berkutik, sedangkan wajah pemuda di depannya semakin mendekat.

"Baiklah, ayo kita lakukan." bisik Naruto, meniup lembut telinga Hinata. Dan sedikit menjilatnya.

"Kyaaaaaa,, dasar kuning mesum."

Buaaaggghhh

to be continued

review


	2. Chapter 2

Chimi datang lagi hohoho

Call My Name, Babe

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto  
>Rate: T<br>warning: typo akut, Ooc dan lainya.

Chapter 2 is up...

Hinata berjalan menghentak-hentakan kakinya. Tangannya terkepal erat. Beberapa umpatan lolos dari bibir cherrynya, mewarnai setiap langkah perjalanan menuju apartement miliknya. Sebenarnya, jarak antara apartement miliknya dengan apartement milik pemuda itu tak jauh, hanya 2 km.

Hinata mengumpat kesal. Mengumpat dengan tingkah laku pemuda asing berwajah mesum itu. Pemuda yang mungkin saat ini belum sadarkan diri.

Tadi, sebelum pemuda itu berhasil menyentuh dirinya. Hinata sempat memukul dengan keras bagian tengkuk dari pemuda itu, hingga pemuda itu tak sadarkan diri.

Hinata lantas meraih baju dan celana milik pemuda itu, karna ia tak jua menemukan baju miliknya yang semalam untuk ia kenakan.

Sebelum meninggalkan apartement itu, Hinata sempat membersihkannya terlebih dahulu. Yah, anggap saja itu ungkapan dari rasa trima kasihnya, karena pemuda itu telah menolongnya.

Tanpa terasa Hinata tlah sampai di depan apartement sederhana miliknya. Apartement dengan pintu bercat putih. Lalu, ia meraih kunci yang ia letakan di atas pintu masuk.

Setelah berhasil membuka pintu, ia langsung memasuki apartementnya, tak lupa ia menutup rapat dan mengunci kembali.

Hinata menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang yang tak terlalu besar. Ranjang yang hanya muat untuk satu orang. Memejamkan ametysnya sekejap dan membukanya kemudian.

Ia menoleh ke arah kalender yang tertempel di dinding. Menghitung bulatan merah yang berada di sana. Sudah 7 hari ia tinggal di apartement sederhana ini. Dan 7 hari pula ia meninggalkan mansion Hyuga. Meninggalkan segala kehidupan mewahnya.

Hinata meraih sebuah dompet yang terletak di meja kecil dekat tempat tidurnya. Membuka dan menghitung jumlah uang yang ada di dalamnya.

Hinata menghela nafas. Uangnya saat ini, sudah sangat menipis. Bila ia iritpun, uangnya hanya bisa untuk makan selama 3 hari. Ia harus secepatnya mencari pekerjaan. Kalau tidak, ia akan merasakan kelaparan nantinya. Tapi kerja apa? Semua ijazah sekolahnya tertinggal di rumah. Lantas, ia melamar kerja dengan apa? Hinata menghela nafas kembali. Matanya menerawang ke atas, menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Hening dan sepi, hanya terdengar suara dentingan jam dinding. Kehampaan itu menyelimuti hati Hinata. Seperti inikah rasa sepi, seperti inikah tiada memiliki keluarga?

Mau bersedihpun terasa percuma, bila kenyataan tak dapat direngkuhnya. Hinata hanya bisa menjalani semua yang tlah menjadi takdirnya. Hanya saja, di saat sendirian, ia sering kali teringat ibunya. Ibu yang selalu menyemangatinya. Ibu yang mau membelanya.

Tanpa terasa, setitik air matanya bergulir. Membasahi pipi tembamnya.

Hinata memejamkan mata. Mengusir segala pikiran yang bergelayut manja dalam otaknya. Pikiran yang selalu membebani kedua pundaknya. Ia berdoa di dalam hati, berharap esok kan lebih baik dari hari ini.

Chimi wila chan

Naruto mengerang dan mulai mengerjapkan matanya. Menguceknya pelan, lalu ia bangkit dari tidurnya. Tangannya memijit tengkuknya yang sedikit sakit. Naruto benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa gadis yang ditolongnya cukup tangguh. Berani sekali gadis itu memukul dirinya. Tidak tahukah dia, bahwa Naruto ini pemegang sabuk Hitam.

Berbicara tentang gadis itu, kemana dia?

Naruto celingukan mencari sosok Hinata. Merasa tak menemukan dari pandangannya, ia bangkit berdiri. Ia mulai memeriksa kamar mandi, dapur dan ruang tamu. Nihil, gadis itu tidak ada.

"Ck, sial." Naruto berdecak sebal mendapati Hinata tak ada. Padahal ada hal yang belum terseleseikan.

Wajah Naruto berubah terang. Ia berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya. Ia berjongkok dan membuka laci bawah lemarinya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kamera digital berwarna hitam. Kamera kesayangannya. Alat untuk memenuhi hobinya.

Ia berjalan ke arah ranjang dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Tangannya tengah sibuk mencari gambar yang diingini. Wajahnya berubah senang saat ia menemukan apa yang ia cari.

Ia mulai tersenyum mesum. Matanya menatap kamera dengan sayu. Jika saja ini animasi, pasti ada jejak lumeran darah dari hidungnya.

Sebenarnya apa sih yang dilihat Naruto? Mari kita intip.

Oh ternyata, itu foto Hinata. Hinata yang tengah terlelap dengan baju yang belum dilepas. 2 kancing dari baju itu dibiarkan terlepas dan sedikit direnggangkan bagian lehernya, hingga bahu putih hinata terekspose jelas.

Naruto semakin tersenyum mesum saat jemarinya memindahkan gambar. Di situ terlihat Hinata tengah berpose menggoda dengan tangan diletakan di atas kepala, sehingga belahan dadanya sedikit terlihat.

"Hehehe, paling tidak, aku memiliki ini untuk koleksiku, hehehe pose yang bagus babe." Naruto masih tersenyum mesum dan terus memandangi foto itu.

Kriiinggg kriiing

Naruto menoleh ke arah handphonenya yang berdering. Lalu ia meraih benda itu.

"Moshi moshi"

". . ."

"Ah iya, aku segera berangkat bos."

Naruto langsung menutup handphonenya setelah berbicara dengan seseorang yang ia panggil bos.

"Ck sial, aku terlambat masuk kerja." umpat Naruto, ia langsung bergegas meraih jaket dan kunci motornya. Lalu ia meninggalkan apartementnya setelah menguncinya terlebih dahulu.

Chimi wila chan

Seorang wanita paruh baya menatap sendu ke luar jendela. Menatap setiap tetesan air hujan yang mengalir. Pandangannya kosong. Tiada binar, tiada cahaya. Hanya ada kehampaan dan keredupan.

"Hinata"

Nama itu lolos begitu saja. Lolos dengan nada yang begitu trenyuh. Sorot matanya berubah menjadi sorot kerinduan yang mendalam. Kerinduan kepada anak kesayangannya.

Dari maniknya, ia seolah melihat sosok Hinata kecil tengah menari di bawah guyuran hujan. Ia juga melihat putrinya yang tengah tertawa lepas. Liquid beningnya tak mampu ia bendung. Ia biarkan menetes, menyusuri pipinya hingga terjatuh di atas pangkuannya. Wanita itu menangis, melihat bayang-bayang putrinya. Menangis dalam diam. Menangis untuk putrinya yang entah dimana keberadaannya.

Kriiieeet

Wanita itu tak bergeming sedikitpun, ketika ada seseorang yang membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia masih tetap menerawang ke luar jendela.

Seorang gadis melangkah dengan perlahan. Melangkah mendekati sang ibu yang tengah duduk diam. Gadis berambut coklat itu tersenyum miris melihat keadaan ibunya yang mengurus. Sejak kepergian kakaknya, Hinata, ibunya selalu mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya, bahkan beliau menolak untuk makan.

Gadis belia bernama Hanabi Hyuga itu memegang pundak sang ibu. Meminta perhatian dari sang ibu.

"Ibu." panggil Hanabi.

Hitomi Hyuga masih saja tak bergeming.

"Bu, ayo makan, sudah 7 hari ini ibu tidak makan." bujuk Hanabi.

"..."

"Ibu, ibu jangan seperti ini bu." ucap Hanabi yang tak kuat melihat ibunya yang mendiamkannya. Udara di sekitarnya seakan tak ada, hingga membuat gadis manis itu merasa sesak.

"Hanabi tahu, kalo ibu merindukan Hinata-nee."  
>Hitomi mulai menatap Hanabi, saat mendengar nama Hinata disebut.<p>

Hanabi merasa senang mendapat respon ibunya. Walaupun masih diam, tapi... Mendapatkan ibunya menoleh dan memandang lawan bicaranya, itu sudah membuat hati Hanabi gembira. Hanabi tahu, hanya Hinata yang mampu membuat ibunya tertarik. Ia kadang merasa iri, karna dirinya tak terlalu dekat dengan ibunya. Hanabi berharap, suatu saat nanti, ia pun akan dekat dengan ibunya.

"Ibu, ibu harus makan, Hinata-nee takan suka melihat ibu kurus seperti ini, nee-chan pasti akan sedih." bujuk Hanabi dengan senyum lembutnya. Hitomi mendongak, menatap wajah Hanabi. Air matanya mengalir dari sudut matanya.

Hanabi mengusap dengan lembut cairan bening milik ibunya. Melihat ibunya menangis, hati Hanabi sedikit tercubit. Ia tak kuasa bila melihat ibunya seperti ini.

"Sekarang, ibu makan yah?" ucap Hanabi lembut. Ia bertekad untuk menjaga ibunya dan ia akan merapatkan hubungan dengan ibunya. Ia juga sudah berjanji pada Hinata untuk merawat ibunya.

Hanabi mulai membantu ibunya berdiri dan menuntunnya menuju meja makan. Hitomi tak menolak, ia menuruti kemanapun Hanabi membawanya.

Chimi wila chan

"Woy bro, kemana saja kau." ucap seorang pemuda berambut coklat. Sepasang tato segitiga menghiasi setiap pipinya. Ia menepuk bahu pemuda berambut kuning sahabatnya, Naruto. Sahabat yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah kedai ramen.

"Oh hai Kiba, lama tak bertemu bro." sahut Naruto girang, ia meninju lengan Kiba pelan.

"Kau saja yang menghilang begitu saja." cibir Kiba.

Naruto hanya memberikan cengiran lima jarinya.

"Pulanglah Naruto, bibi Kushina sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, kau tahu?" kata Kiba.

Naruto hanya mendengus kecil. "Dan aku harus menerima perjodohan itu." dengus Naruto, ia melirik Kiba yang menatapnya.

"Aku yakin, orang tuamu takan salah memilih. Mungkin itu yang terbaik buatmu, Naruto. Lagian apa salahnya menerima perjodohan itu, Sakura itu gadis yang cantik, Naruto." ujar kiba merangkul pundak Naruto.

"Kau kan tahu, aku ini sudah memiliki Shion, aku takan melepas Shion hanya demi wanita yang lebih cantik." jawab Naruto sinis.

"Tapi kata Gaara, Shion tak baik untukmu, ia selingkuh di belakangmu, ia hanya memanfaatkanmu, Naruto." ujar Kiba memperingatkan.

"Kalian ini kan memang sudah tak suka dengan Shion dari awal, makanya kalian berusaha menjatuhkanya kan!" dengus Naruto tak suka.

"Itu kenyataan, bahwa Shion tak baik untukmu."

"Dan ini juga kenyataan bahwa kalian tak pernah suka dengan hubungan kami." bela Naruto.

"Hei Naruto, kami hanya tak mau kau patah hati." Kiba kembali meyakinkan Naruto yang sudah terjatuh terlalu dalam dengan Shion.

"Simpan alasan tak masuk akal kalian, biarpun patah hati, aku yang akan menanggungnya, urusi saja urusan kalian, jangan urusi kehidupanku." Naruto mulai melangkah pergi.

"Tapi, ibumu memintamu untuk pulang." seru Kiba sebelum Naruto menjauh.

Naruto berhenti sejenak, tanpa menoleh, Naruto berkata "Katakan pada mereka, aku akan pulang, bila mereka membatalkan perjodohan itu." Lalu Naruto mulai melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda, pergi meninggalkan Kiba sendirian.

Kiba hanya bisa menatap punggung sahabatnya. Menatap temannya yang sudah hampir 2 tahun kabur dari mansion Namikaze. Kabur karna menolak perjodohan dengan putri pemilik rumah sakit Haruno. Pergi hanya untuk bersama perempuan yang bermain di belakangnya. Sampai kapan, Naruto akan bertahan dengan egonya? Dan sampai kapan perseteruan anak dan orang tua ini berlangsung?

Kiba hanya bisa menghela nafas. Semoga saja sahabatnya ini, lekas di beri kesadaran dan lekas kembali ke pangkuan orang tuanya. Menjalankan tugasnya sebagai putra tunggal pasangan Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Namikaze.

Naruto mengacak kasar rambut jabriknya. Pertemuannya dengan Kiba membuatnya kesal. Kenapa teman-temannya itu, selalu ingin menjatuhkan nama baik kekasihnya? Tidak adakah kerjaan mereka selain mengusik hubungannya dengan Shion? Naruto benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran mereka. Di mulai dari Gaara, Sasuke, Shikamaru dan sekarang Kiba. Mereka semua benar-benar aneh dan sok tahu. Shion bukanlah seperti yang mereka tuduhkan. Bagi Naruto, Shion adalah gadis yang pengertian, perhatian dan lucu. Apa yang harus dikhawatirkan dengan semua itu. Naruto hanya bisa geleng kepala, menanggapi sikap aneh teman-temannya.

Naruto terus berjalan sambil menunduk. Tak memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Menyebrang sambil terus melamun.

Ia tak sadar bila ada sebuah motor tengah melaju sangat kencang. Ia tetap saja berjalan menunduk. Motor itu semakin dekat menuju ke arah Naruto dan...

Ckkkkiiiiittttt

bbrrraaaaakkkkk

Naruto terpental sejauh 3 meter. Tubuhnya menabrak sebuah tiang listrik. Darah segar mengalir deras dari pelipisnya yang robek. Perlahan Naruto mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

Chimi wila chan

Praaaannngggg

Seorang wanita berambut merah panjang itu kaget, saat sebuah gelas yang dipegangnnya tiba-tiba saja terjatuh. Hatinya merasakan firasat buruk. Ada apa ini? Kenapa perasaanku tak enak seperti ini? Banyak pertanyaan yang membebani dipikirannya.

Ia lalu bergegas membersihkan serpihan-serpihan gelas yang berhamburan. Berjongkok dan mulai memunguti satu per satu.

Craaassshh

Tanpa sengaja, jarinya tergores hingga cairan merah kental keluar dari luka yang menganga. Ia meringis kesakitan. Hatinya semakin gelisah. Benarkah ini sebuah pertanda buruk?

Naruto

Tanpa sadar, nama itu melintas dalam benaknya. Nama itu nama anaknya. Anak yang tlah lama meninggalkan rumah.

Hatinya semakin gelisah. Jantungnya berdebar-debar. Berdentum menyakitkan. Tanpa sadar, air matanya tlah bertumpuk dan siap keluar.

"Naruto, dimana kau nak, pulanglah." lirih wanita itu dengan pilu.

Chimi wila chan

Hinata menghela nafas, memandang ke luar jendela. Sedetik berikutnya, manik ametyisnya menatap ke dalam ruangan. Ruangan bercat putih dengan bau obat yang sangat kental. Menatap sebuah ranjang yang terdapat di sana.

Hinata berjalan menuju ranjang itu. Menatap pemuda yang tengah terbaring lemah. Beberapa alat bantu menempel pada tubuh Pemuda itu.

Pemuda yang baru kemarin ia temui. Pemuda mesum yang menyebalkan baginya. Kini berbaring lemah tak berdaya dengan luka yang cukup parah di sekujur tubuhnya.

Hinata ingat bagaimana ia sampai bisa bersama pemuda ini. Awalnya Hinata berniat mencari pekerjaan. Berjalan berkeliling, dan menawarkan diri pada beberapa toko. Namun sayangnya, usahanya sia-sia. Hampir semua toko yang ia datangi tak mau menerimanya.

Hinata yang sudah kelelahan, akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang. Namun, di persimpangan jalan. Ia melihat ada keributan. Ia melihat banyak orang yang tengah mengerubungi sesuatu. Didorong rasa penasaran, Hinata akhirnya berusaha menyela ke dalam dan melihat apa yang tengah dikerubungi.

Alangkah kagetnya Hinata, melihat siapa yang tengah tergeletak tak berdaya dengan bersimbah darah. Entah kenapa, jiwa sosialnya bangkit begitu saja.

"Cepat panggil ambulans! Dia bisa mati kalau hanya dibiarkan saja." teriak Hinata, ia tak habis pikir dengan orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Kenapa tak ada satupun yang berniat menolong pemuda yang tengah sekarat ini?

"Bagaimana dengan biayanya?" tanya seorang warga.

"Jangan banyak bicara, cepat panggil ambulans, aku yang akan menanggungnya." desis Hinata. Ia mendecih kecil, picik sekali orang-orang ini. Kenapa yang dipikirkan mereka hanya biaya? Butakah mereka bila ada seseorang hampir merenggang nyawa?

10 menit kemudian, mobil ambulans barulah datang. Petugas kesehatan segera membawa pemuda itu ke dalam mobil.

Sebelum Hinata masuk mengikuti petugas itu, Hinata sempat berkata, "Lain kali, bukalah mata kalian, jangan jadikan uang sebagai alasan untuk menahan jiwa sosial kalian, orang yang kaya bukanlah orang yang berlimpah harta, namun orang yang ikhlas memberikan sedikit yang kita punya." setelah berucap seperti itu, Hinata kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil dan menutupnya.

Begitulah kilasan, kenapa ia bisa di sini dengan pemuda ini? Pemuda yang sampai saat ini tak ia ketahui namanya. Pemuda yang ia panggil kuning mesum.

Hinata tersenyum, melihat betapa polosnya Naruto saat tertidur.

"Hei kuning mesum, kapan kau bangun, heh?" tanya Hinata berbisik. Bibirnya masih mengulum senyum.

"Mau sampai kapan kau tertidur di dalam kamar bau obat seperti ini?" Hinata berbisik kembali. Ametysnya menatap wajah pemuda yang berbalut perban.

"Hei, kenapa kau diam saja, jawab dong, mana suara menyebalkan milikmu itu." omel Hinata.

Hening, tak ada sahutan.

"Aiiisshh kenapa aku bodoh sekali, dia kan tak sadarkan diri, bodohnya aku, dasar baka no Hinata." gerutu Hinata. Tangan mungilnya memukul pelan kepalanya. Dan ia terkikik geli dengan tingkah konyolnya.

Pip pip pip

Hinata mengernyitkan keningnya. Menatap alat pendeteksi detak jantung pemuda itu. Matanya membulat, melihat garis tak beraturan dengan bunyi begitu cepat. Hinata yang memang pernah kuliah mengambil jurusan kedokteran, ia tahu tanda itu. Tanda yang mengisyaratkan keadaan kritis. Maka dari itu, secepat kilat, ia menekan tombol merah yang ada di ruangan itu. Tombol untuk memanggil suster ataupun dokter.

Raut Hinata mulai gelisah. Bunyi itu mulai melemah. Oh Tuhan, bagaimana ini? Kemana suster dan dokter di sini? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Hinata mulai berjalan mondar-mandir. Sesekali ia menggigit bibirnya untuk mengurangi kegelisahan di hatinya. Ia mulai mendekat ke arah pemuda itu kembali. Digenggamnya tangan pemuda itu dengan erat. Seolah ia mencoba menyalurkan kekuatan pada pemuda itu.

"Bertahanlah, mesum bodoh." lirih Hinata. Ia memang tak sanggup bila harus melihat orang lain lemah. Hinata terus merapalkan doa, agar Tuhan memberi kesembuhan untuk pemuda ini.

Beberapa suster dan dokter baru datang sekitar 5 menit setelah nada peringatan dibunyikan. Dengan cekatan mereka mendorong ranjang pasiennya itu.

Hinata membuntuti dari belakang. Membuntuti hingga ruang gawat darurat. Saat seorang suster menahannya untuk tak masuk. Hinata hanya bisa menunggu di luar ruangan itu. Duduk menunggu dengan penuh kecemasan.

Waktu seakan berjalan lambat. Berkali-kali Hinata menengok ke arah jam tangannya. Sudah hampir 2 jam, namun tak ada satupun yang keluar untuk memberitahukan keadaan di dalam.

Ckleekk

Hinata langsung berdiri, mendengar suara knop pintu ruang di depanya terbuka. Hinata lekas menghampiri seorang suster yang baru saja keluar.

"Sus, bagaimana keadaan saudara saya dok?" tanya Hinata spontan.

"Maaf nona, keadaan saudara nona sangat memprihatinkan. Kami menemukan adanya penggumpalan darah di dalam kepalanya. Ia butuh dioperasi secepatnya." jelas suster itu.

"Kalo begitu kenapa tidak cepat dioperasi sus?" seru Hinata.

"Maaf nona. Sebelum kami mengoperasi pasien, harap nona melakukan pembayaran operasi terlebih dahulu dan menandatangani surat-surat dari kami." jelas suster lagi.

"Cih, kenapa menolong orang harus mendahulukan uang sus, kau tak lihat, saudara saya benar-benar membutuhkan pertolongan sekarang sus." bentak Hinata kesal.

"Itu sudah jadi prosedur rumah sakit nona." jawab Suster itu tetap tenang dan segera pamit pergi.

Hinata hanya menghela nafas. Bagaimanapun, ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia berjalan menunduk meninggalkan sang suster. Bagaimana cara agar ia mendapat uang untuk operasi pemuda itu? Yang tentu saja jumlahnya tidak sedikit. Andai saja pemuda itu memiliki identitas, ia pasti akan segera menghubungi keluarganya? Sayangnya, pemuda itu tak membawa apapu. Handphon tak ada, dompet juga tak ada. Hinata berjalan lunglai, memikirkan jalan keluar agar ia bisa mendapat uang secepatnya.

Chimi wila chan

Di ruang gawat darurat.

"Dok, pasien ini semakin kritis, detak jantungnya semakin melemah dok." pekik seorang suster.

Dokter itu kemudian mendekat ke arah pasien berambut blonde itu.

"Cepat! Siapkan alat kejut!" peritah sang dokter. Lalu para suster segera membantu mempersiapkan alat kejut yang diminta.

Dokter itu meraih alat kejut itu. Dan menempelkan alat itu pada dada pemuda itu.

Jedug

Belum ada reaksi.

jedug

Dokter dan para suster saling berpandangan.

Jedug

to be continued

apa Hinata bisa mendapatkan uang untuk operasi Naruto? Apakah Naruto bisa selamat dari masa kritisnya, sedangkan jantungnya semakin melemah? Nantikan kelanjutanya!

Maaf ya minna, untuk chap ini dan chap depan tidak ada humor terlebih dahulu. Mungkin chap 4 baru akan ada humornya lagi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto dkk milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Call my name, babe by Chimi Wila Chan**

**Warning: typo akut, gaje dan lainnya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata duduk termenung di atas ranjangnya. Wajahnya tertekuk tanpa senyuman. Matanya menerawang kepada seorang pemuda yang saat ini masih kritis. Bagaimana cara mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu? Pertanyaan itu terus berputar dalam benak Hinata.

Hinata beranjak turun dari ranjang. Berjalan menuju almari pakaian yang terletak di pojok ruangan. Membuka dan mengambil sebuah kotak sedang dari almari tersebut. Lalu Hinata membawa kotak itu menuju ranjangnya.

Hinata menatap sendu sebuah laptop dalam kotak itu. Dikeluarkannya dan diusap lembut. Laptop hitam hadiah ibunya ketika ia masih berusia 17 tahun. Laptop yang harganya setara dengan harga sepeda motor. Laptop yang sudah sebulan tak ia sentuh, semenjak ia dikeluarkan dari kampusnya.

Hinata mulai menyalakan laptopnya itu. Yang terlihat pertama kali dari ametys miliknya adalah sebuah potret keluarganya. Dari sebelah kiri ada Neji, kakaknya. Kemudian ayahnya, di samping ayahnya ada ibunya yang tengah menggendong Hanabi yang masih berusia 5 tahun. Sedangkan Hinata sendiri, berdiri di depan ayah ibunya, tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera. Hinata yang begitu polos. Hinata yang masih berusia 10 tahun. Tangan mungil Hinata mengusap lembut foto itu. Ia tersenyum tipis. Oh betapa rindunya ia terhadap keluarganya.

Hinata menggeleng. Semakin ia mengingat keluarganya, semakin rasa sakit itu berdentum di hatinya. Hinata segera menutup dengan cepat laptop itu dan memasukannya kembali ke dalam kotak.

"Maafkan aku."

Yah, laptopnya ini akan dijualnya. Ia tahu, uang hasil penjualannya nanti takan cukup, tapi setidaknya, kurangnya nanti bisa ia cari tambahan lagi. Bagi Hinata, tak apa ia kehilangan laptopnya. Yang terpenting ia bisa menolong orang lain.

Hinta tersenyum dan bangkit dari ranjangnya. Tak lupa kotak itu ia tenteng. Lalu ia melangkah pergi keluar apartementnya.

Tujuan Hinata kali ini pasar tradisional dekat apartement miliknya. Ia akan menjual laptopnya di salah satu ruko elektronik di sana.

.

.

Chimi wila chan

.

.

Hinata menatap penuh takjub pemandangan di hadapannya. Saat ini, Hinata tlah sampai di pasar tradisional. Maniknya memandang puluhan orang yang tengah bertransaksi jual beli. Ia mulai melangkah maju. Memandang ke arah samping kanan dan kiri secara bergantian. Dilihatnya ada penjual ikan, buah, daging dan sayur. Ini pengalaman pertama bagi Hinata, bisa menginjak secara langsung yang namanya pasar. Selama di mansion Hyuga, sudah ada maid sendiri yang membeli segala keperluan makan sehari-hari. Jadi wajar bila Hinata merasa begitu takjub.

Hinata memandang ke segala penjuru. Mencari toko jual beli alat elektronik. Ametysnya menemukan sebuah kedai yang menarik perhatiannya. Kedai yang terletak di seberang jalan. Kedai penuh warna. Rupanya itu kedai ice cream. Hinata mengingat-ingat, kapan terakhir kalinya ia memakan ice cream? Ah sudah sangat lama sekali rupanya. Hinata menengok ke arah dompet yang digenggamnya. Mungkin beli 1 porsi, uangnya masih cukup. Hinata tersenyum dan mulai melangkah menuju kedai itu.

Hinata keluar dari "happy ice cream". Tangannya memegang cup berisi ice cream rasa coklat. Rasa dingin itu langsung terasa ketika melewati kerongkongannya. Beberapa kali ia tersenyum. Hal seperti ini, ia jadi teringat saat ia berebut ice cream dengan Hanabi.

Ia menikmati ice creamnya sembari melanjutkan langkahnya. Melangkah mencari toko elektronik itu kembali. Saat ia tengah asik-asiknya menikmati ice creamnya, dari arah belakang melaju dengan cepat sebuah motor sport berwarna merah bercorak hitam.

.

Byuuuurrrr

.

Hinata ternganga dan melotot. Wajah dan bajunya tersiram genangan air. Ice cream yang pegangnya sukses tercemar air kotor itu.

Hinata mulai sadar, ia menggeram kesal. Ditatapnya motor itu dengan tajam.

"Dasar tidak sopan!" dengan kesalnya, Hinata melempar ice cream yang baru saja dimakan separuh olehnya. Dilempar dengan kekuatan penuh.

.

Plok

.

Berhasil! Lemparan Hinata tepat sasaran. Lemparannya mengenai tepat di atas kepala orang itu.

Motor itu berhenti dan melepas helmnya. Hinata sempat melihat warna rambut yang begitu mencolok. Mata Hinata membulat saat sosok pemuda menatapnya tajam. Hinata yang terkaget segera beranjak pergi dan berlari.

Sementara itu, seorang pemuda yang baru saja turun dari motornya mendengus kesal. Dibukanya helm miliknya dengan kasar hingga terlihat rambut jabrik miliknya. Mata tajamnya menatap segala penjuru. Raut yang biasanya datar dan dingin itu berubah menjadi menakutkan. Ia mulai mencari pelaku pelemparan atas dirinya. Ia berbalik ke belakang dan menemukan seorang gadis tengah berlari menjauh. Pemuda itu menggeram kesal.

"Tunggu! Gadis nakal!" Pemuda itu mendecih dan mengejar gadis itu.

.

.

.

"Hah...hah..hah." Hinata terengah-engah. Ia tak menyangka, pemuda itu akan mengejarnya. Ia mulai menengok ke arah belakang. Nihil, tak ada pemuda itu lagi di belakangnya. Hinata mendesah lega. Akhirnya, ia bisa terbebas dari kejaran pemuda menyeramkan itu. Hinata mulai berjalan santai, dan sedikit bersiul.

"Mau lari kemana gadis nakal!"

.

**Glek**

.

Hinata menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ia bisa merasakan hembusan seseorang di belakangnya. Tubuh Hinata mulai bergetar. Bulu kuduknya meremang. "Ke-kenapa dia bisa ada di belakangku." jerit frustasi Hinata dalam hati.

Dengan perlahan, Hinata berbalik ke belakang. Menoleh ke arah pemuda yang menatapnya tajam. Lingkaran di matanya semakin membuat Hinata ketakutan. Berkali-kali ia menelan ludah paksa.

"Ahahaha..." Hinata tertawa kikuk ke arah pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu tetap diam, matanya terus menatap gadis bersurai indigo itu.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab karna ulahmu, gadis nakal." desis pemuda itu.

"glek" bibir Hinata bergetar, sulit untuk digerakan. Baginya, di hadapannya ini bukanlah manusia melainkan seorang devil menjelma manusia. "Ta-tapi ka-kau tak luka sedikitpun, apa yang harus aku pertanggung jawabkan?" bela Hinata.

Pemuda itu mendengus kesal. Gadis ini benar-benar membuat kesabarannya meledak. Dia bilang, apa yang harus dipertanggung jawabkan? Tidak tahukah gadis ini bahwa motornya itu sangat berharga.

"Hei gadis nakal, kau tak tahu, bahwa motorku itu sangat mahal, jikalau kau bekerja setahunpun takan bisa membelinya, kau sudah beraninya mengotori motorku." ucap pemuda itu dengan sombong.

Cih, Hinata mendecih dalam hati. Pemuda di depannya ini sangatlah sombong. Baru motor sudah sombong seperti itu. Hinata yang sering memiliki mobil di rumah saja tak sombong sepertinya. Namun Hinata sadar, keadaannya saat ini memang wajar bila direndahkan. Oh dia juga tetap Hyuga. Iya takan mau bila direndahkan seperti ini.

"Sombong sekali kau, baru ketumpahan ice cream saja, kau marah seperti hendak disunat 3 kali, aku yakin kalo motormu itu bukan hasil keringatmu." ucap Hinata membalas tatapan tajam pemuda itu. Telunjuknya mendorong bahu pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu mendengus mendengar jawaban Hinata. Berani sekali gadis ini berkata seperti itu.

"Aku tak mau tahu, kau harus bayar."

"Tidak"

"Bayar."

"Tidak."

Disela-sela adu mulut antara Hinata dan pemuda itu, terdengar suara gaduh dari arah belakang. Hinata menolehkan ametysnya ke arah belakang. Ia melihat seorang ibu-ibu tengah berlari, tangannya menggenggam sesuatu. Ia tengah berlari mengejar seorang anak bertubuh gimpal.

"Berhenti kau! Bocah nakal." teriak ibu itu. Ia melempar sesuatu di tangannya ke arah bocah yang di kejarnya.

Hinata terbelalak ketika ibu itu melempar benda ke arahnya. Sebenarnya bukan Hinata, hanya saja anak gimbal itu berlari ke arah Hinata. Ametys Hinata membulat, melihat benda itu bergerak semakin dekat. Spontan ia menundukkan kepalanya.

.

**Crrraaaaattt**

.

Benda itu sukse mendarat di wajah pemuda berwajah dingin. Hinat menoleh dan terkikik geli. Melihat setan merah di depannya dalam keadaan nista. Rupanya benda itu adalah sebuah telur. Dapat dilihat cangkangnya yang tlah pecah, jatuh ke tanah. Hinata semakin terkikik geli. Andai saja ada tepung, mungkin Hinata akan mengolesi ke arah wajah pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu semakin menggeram. Wajah tampannya ternoda telur yang sangat bau amis. Cih, hilanglah sudah ketampanannya. Dan yang lebih mengesalkan lagi adalah gadis di depannya ini, yang seenaknya saja menjadikan tamennya. Ingin sekali ia membungkam mult gadis itu yang terus menertawakannya.

"Kau...!" desis pemuda itu penuh penekanan.

"Oh lihat, motormu dibawa orang." pekik Hinata, ia menunjuk ke arah belakang.

Pemuda itu menoleh, memastikan apa benar ucapan gadis itu. Alisnya berkerut, saat ia tak menemukan apa-apa. Ia semakin geram. Dengan cepat ia menoleh ke arah gadis itu.

"Kau...?"

.

**ngeeekkk ngoookkk**

**.**

Gadis itu sudah tak ada. Ia tolehkan manik azurenya. Nihil, ia tak menemukannya. Cih, rupanya ia kena tipu.

"Awas kalau kita bertemu lagi."

.

**Chimi wila chan**

.

Hinata tertawa puas. Ia berhasil menipu pemuda itu hingga ia berhasil menyelamatkan diri dari terkaman setan merah itu.

Ia mengeratkan pelukan kotaknya. Ia harus segera menemukan toko elektronik. Jika tidak, ia bisa mati bila harus bertemu kembali dengan pemuda itu.

"Yosshh Hinata semangat."

.

**Chimi Wila Chan**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto dkk milik Masashi Kishimoto**

Chimi wila chan

.

.

Minato Namikaze, kepala keluarga Namikaze ini berkali-kali menghela nafas. Manik shappirenya tak pernah lepas dari istrinya yang tengah menangis. Sudah 2 hari ini, istrinya, Kushina Namikaze menjadi sangat sensitif. Terlebih jika menyangkut putra tunggalnya yang entah dimana. Sudah berulang kali pula ia mencoba menenangkan Kushina. Rupanya, istrinya ini sangatlah susah dirayu.

"Sudahlah Kushi-chan, jangan menangis terus." pinta Minato, menggenggam tangan istrinya itu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Naruto tidak ada, sedangkan aku merasakan firasat buruk tentangnya." ucap Kushina disela-sela isak tangisnya.

"Kita telah mengerahkan pesuruh kita semua untuk mencari Naruto, bahkan Gaara, Kiba, Shikamaru dan Sasuke pun turut membantu. Pasti akan cepat ketemu, Kushi-chan." Minato membelai penuh sayang rambut merah Kushina.

"Tetap saja, aku tak tenang bila Naruto belum ketemu." lirih Kushina.

"Ini semua salahku, maafkan aku Kushi-chan." lirih Minato, wajahnya menunduk ke bawah.

Kushina mendongak, menatap wajah sang suami. Melihat Minato yang menjadi murung, ia jadi merasa bersalah. Ia mengusap air matanya, dan berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Setelah isaknya mulai mereda, ia bangkit dari duduknya. Ditangkupnya wajah Minato.

"Kau tak salah, Minato. Jangan murung seperti itu." bujuk Kushina.

"Tidak Kushi-chan, ini tetap salahku." Minato semakin menundukan kepalanya.

Melihat suaminya yang menjadi begitu terpuruk, Kushina tak tega. Lalu ia merengkuh tubuh Minato. Mendekapnya dan membelai dengan lembut surai pirang milik Minato. Berusaha menenangkan suaminya itu.

"Ini salahku, Kushi-chan. Kalau saja putra kita tidak hanya satu, mungkin tidak akan seperti ini. Makanya aku berpikir, bagaimana kalo kita membuat adik yang banyak buat Naruto?" Minato mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuh Kushina. "Kita bisa membuat dua atau tiga lagi kan, sayang?" Minato menghirup wangi leher Kushina dan sedikit menjilatnya.  
>.<p>

**Ctaaaakk  
><strong>.

Urat-urat kemarahan tercetak jelas di kening Kushina. Mendengar ucapan mesum Minato, runtuhlah sudah rasa ibanya.

"Berhenti mengoceh hal mesum Minato!" desis Kushina dengan kata penekanan. Dilepasnya pelukannya dengan kasar.

"Kenapa? Ah, aku tahu. Kau lebih suka langsung mempraktekannya kan?" goda Minato berkedip jahil. Ia tak melihat bahwa aura menyeramkan telah menguar dari tubuh Kushina.

"MINATO."

"Iya sayang."

"Cepat cari Naruto!" teriak Kushina.

"Kapan? Sekarang?" tanya Minato polos.

"Tahun depan!"

"Oooh, masih lama, kalau begitu ayo buat dulu." jawaban Minato benar-benar membuat kantong kesabaran Kushina meledak.

"Cepat cari Naruto! SEKARANG! Kalau kau tak pergi sekarang dan masih saja mengoceh hal-hal mesum, ku pastikan kau tidur di luar nanti malam!"

.

**Glek**

.

Minato menelan ludah terpaksa. Istrinya benar-benar sangat menakutkan saat ini.

"Ta-tapi Kushi-chan..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, pergi atau aku tendang? Pergiiiii!"

"Ba-baikkkk."

Minato lari terbirit-birit, sebelum kendang telinganya pecah atau mungkin terjadi pertumpahan darah nantinya.

"Kenapa aku mencintai istri seperti Kushi-chan?" teriak Minato frustasi.

"Jangan mengeluh, baka. Cepat cari!" bentak Kushina dari kejauhan.

Tukkk

Sebuah batu sukses mengenai kepala kuning Minato. Ia mengumpat dalam hati. Kenapa istrinya bisa dengar, kalo ia tengah mengerutu? Dan kenapa suara teriakan Kushina itu bisa terdengar dari jarak 10 meter? Benarkah istrinya ini manusia biasa?

.

.

Chimi Wila Chan

.

.

Hinata tersenyum selepas keluar dari sebuah toko elektronik. Tangannya menggenggam puluhan yen. Hinata mengitungnya lembar demi lembar. Memastikan uangnya pas, kemudian ia memasukannya ke dalam tas kecilnya. Uang hasil penjualan laptopnya ini, akan ia gunakan untuk biaya operasi pemuda yang baru ia kenal. "Aku akan segera datang, kuning mesum." batinya.

Hinata melangkah senang. Bibir mungilnya menyenandungkan sebuah lagu. Melangkah menuju halte bis, ia akan naik bis menuju ke rumah sakit.

Hinata tak sabar untuk segera ke rumah sakit dan membayar semua biaya pemuda itu. Agar pemuda itu lekas ditangani. Bagi Hinata, dapat menolong orang lain, mampu membuatnya senang. Ia ikhlas menolong pemuda itu. Ia ikhlas kehilangan laptop miliknya demi pemuda itu. Ia akan melakukan segala cara agar dapat menolong orang dan tentunya dengan cara baik pula.

Hinata berdiri di tepi jalan. Hinata melirik jam tangannya. Sudah hampir 10 menit, namun bis yang ia inginkan tak kunjung datang. Ia jadi sedikit gelisah.

"Bagaimana ini? Uang ini harus cepat sampai di rumah sakit. Kenapa dari tadi tidak ada bis yang lewat sih?" gumam Hinata lirih, ia menggigiti buku jemarinya untuk mengurangi rasa gelisahnya.

Hinata semakin gelisah ketika suasana di sekelilingnya menjadi sunyi. Padahal ini siang hari, kenapa sepi sekali? Tak ada seorangpun yang berdiri di sekitar halte, tempat Hinata berada.

Dari arah kanan Hinata. Ia melihat 4 orang pria berbadan besar tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Melihat penampilan mereka, membuat Hinata sedikit merinding.

**Bruukk**

Hinata terjatuh. Keempat orang tadi, melewatinya dengan menubruk Hinata secara kasar yang membuat Hinata kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya.

Hinata meringis kesakitan. Ia mulai bangkit berdiri dan Menepuk-nepuk roknya yang sedikit kotor. Kemudian ia berniat mengambil dopet miliknya yang ikut terjatuh tadi.

Hinata terbelalak. Dompet yang ia yakini jatuh dekat bangku tunggu itu, tak ada. Hinata mulai panik. Ia menelusuri di sekitar halte, tapi tetap saja tak ada.

Hinata mencoba mengingat dimana tepatnya dompetnya itu terjatuh. Tidak mungkin dompet itu hilang kalau tidak ada yang mengambilnya, kan?

Mengambil?

Mengingat kata itu membuat Hinata membola. "Jangan-jangan?" duga Hinata, ia menoleh ke arah pria yang menabraknya. "Oh shit." Hinata mengumpat, lalu ia berusaha mengejar pria-pria itu.

"Tolonggg, ada copet." Hinata berteriak kencang meminta tolong pada siapapun yang mendengar. Tapi sayangnya, tak ada seorang pun yang datang. Hinata mengumpat dalam hati. Kemana orang-orang ini?

Hinata berlari dan terus berlari, tak peduli dengan kakinya yang sedikit sakit dan perih karna terjatuh tadi. Yang ia pedulikan adalah uangnya, uang untuk biaya rumah sakit. Ia tak boleh membiarkan orang lain mengambil uangnya. Hinata terus berlari, menelusuri jalanan yang panas dan berdebu.

Ketemu

Hinata berhasil menemukan 4 pria itu. Lantas, Ia berlari menerjang mereka. Namun sayang, sebuah mobil hitam tlah lebih dulu mengangkut mereka. Menghalangi pergerakan Hinata yang ingin menangkap pria itu. Sebelum mobil itu pergi, Hinata dapat melihat salah satu jendela mobil itu terbuka dan seseorang memberikan senyuman sinis, kemudian orang itu melempar sesuatu yang ternyata dompet Hinata.

Hinata berlari mendekati dompet miliknya yang tergeletak begitu saja. Mengambilnya dan berharap uangnya masih tetap ada.

Sayang seribu kali sayang, pil pahit harus ia telan. Uangnya ludes sama sekali. Uangnya tlah raib.

Hinata merasakan matanya mulai memanas. Uang untuk biaya rumah sakit telah hilang. Hilang tanpa bekas. Bagaimana ini? Pemuda itu sangat membutuhkannya, kenapa harus sesulit ini, Tuhan?

Hinata berjalan lemas. Ia tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana? Hinata merasa dirinya tak berguna. Lebih baik ia mati daripada membiarkan orang lain menderita. Hinata menangis, mulut mungilnya menggumamkan kata maaf. Maaf untuk seseorang yang tengah kritis.

Kenapa? Kenapa cobaan ini datang bertubi-tubi? Bahkan di saat ia ingin berbuat baik pun harus di uji seperti ini.

Oh Tuhan, masihkah kau melihatku? Melihat ketidak berdayaanku? Tuhan, berikanlah jalan keluar untuk ini. Aku tahu, Kau takan mengabaikan kami. Maka dari itulah, berikanlah kami sedikit cahayamu, Tuhan...

.

To be continued..

Hinata: dua tiga kucing berlari. Uangku sudah lari... Hiks...hiks.

.

.

Makasih yang sudah riview, maaf banget ga bisa bales satu-satu. Sekali lagi terima kasih.


	4. Chapter 4

Heloooo, Chimi is back. Hmm, ada yang request untuk update Call My Name, Babe. Sesuai janji, aku akan update. Thanks yang sudah menyemangatiku. Iya, Chimi tahu, chap kemarin terkesan tak adil buat Hinata. Maafkan saya, itu adalah salah satu untuk melancarkan fic ini. Dan untuk Genre, Chimi bingung harus apa?#plak(banyak omong banget nih Chimi)

Hahaha, maaf ke'gaje'an saya yang suka kumat sendiri. Yosshh silahkan baca.

**Chapter 4 **

**Naruto dkk milik Masashi Kishimoto.****  
><strong>**Rate: T semi M****  
><strong>**Warning: Ooc, Typo bertebaran, EYD ancur dan lainnya.****  
><strong>  
>Naruto mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Hal pertama yang ia tangkap oleh retinanya hanya kegelapan. Berkali-kali ia mengucek matanya untuk membenarkan apa yang ia lihat? Namun tetap saja, hanya kegelapan yang ia lihat.<p>

Naruto bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Ia menoleh kanan-kiri, namun yang ia temui hanya kegelapan dan kesepian. Ia mulai berjalan dengan tangan yang seolah meraba sesuatu yang dapat ia sentuh. Hanya udaralah yang bisa ia tangkap.

"Helooo, apakah ada orang?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

"Tolong hidupkan lampunya, aku tak bisa melihat," ucapnya kembali.

Hening

Hanya keheningan yang menjawab ucapannya.

Ia terus berjalan tertatih-tatih. Berusaha menemukan sebuah titik sinar.

Entah sudah berapa lama ia berjalan. Namun cahaya itu tak jua ia temui. Rasa lelah mulai menyelimuti dirinya. Ingin sekali ia menyerah, namun kakinya terus saja bergerak maju. Bergerak untuk memperoleh sinarnya.

Tak lama, Naruto melihat setitik cahaya. Ia mengembangkan senyumnya. Akhirnya, usahanya tak sia-sia. Sekian lama berjalan, ia bisa menemukan sinar itu.

Dengan langkah terseret-seret, ia mulai mempercepat langkahnya. Semakin lama cahaya itu semakin dekat, semakin besar dan semakin menerpa dirinya.

.

.

Naruto memandang segala penjuru. Yang terlihat olehnya hanya padang rumput nan hijau dan pepohonan yang rimbun. Tempat yang baru ia tapaki begitu tenang dan damai.

Ia mulai menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, seolah tak rela bila ia menghirup hanya sedikit. Mata shappire'nya terpejam menikmati hembusan angin yang bertiup pelan. Merasakan kenyaman yang baru saja ia dapatkan. Ia tidak tahu, dimana ini? Yang ia tahu, ia sangat nyaman berada di sini. Ingin rasanya ia bisa menikmati keindahan ini untuk selamanya. Ia tak perlu lagi mengurusi kehidupannya yang penuh masalah itu. Ia ingin terbebas. Rasanya ia telah menemukan tempatnya. Ya, di sini lah tempatnya.

Ia mulai bergerak maju menuju sebuah pohon besar nan rindang. Ia menyendarkan tubuhnya di batang pohon itu. Menyamankan diri untuk tidur sejenak. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya. Menyembunyikan shappirenya dari dunia untuk pergi ke dunia mimpi.

"Mau berbagi cerita,"

Deg

Naruto tersentak kaget. Matanya yang baru ia pejamkan segera ia buka kembali. Ia sangat familiar dengan suara ini. Suara yang begitu berarti dalam hidupnya. Suara yang sangat ia rindukan. Suara itu...

Demi menjawab rasa penasaranya, Naruto menoleh ke arah belakang pohon tempatnya bersandar. Matanya seketika membulat, melihat seseorang yang sangat ia kenali.

"Ka...ka...kau...".

.

.

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

Hinata menatap dalam ke arah Naruto yang masih terlelap. Menatap dengan sendu. Apa jadinya bila ia tak mendapatkan uang untuk operasi pemuda di hadapannya ini? Mungkin Hinata akan merasa tak berguna seumur hidup. Beruntung ia ingat, saat pergi dari mansionnya, ia membawa serta kalung berlian khas klan Hyuuga. Kalung yang hanya di miliki oleh keturunan keluarga inti Hyuuga. Kalung yang seharga 1 unit mobil mewah.

Hinata menjual kalungnya itu. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan Hyuuga. Toh, ia sudah dicoret dari silsilah keluarga konglomerat itu kan?

Uang yang ia dapatkan dari hasil penjualan kalung miliknya itu, lebih dari cukup. Dengan segera ia meluncur ke rumah sakit. Untungnya perjalannya lancar tanpa hambatan.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Hinata segera melunasi semuanya. Dan pada akhirnya operasi pun bisa segera dilakukan.

Hinata tersenyum mengingat perjuangannya. Tak sia-sia penjuangannya bila yang ia dapatkan keselamatan pemuda ini. Operasi yang dilakukan oleh dokter berhasil, hanya tinggal menunggu pemuda itu sadar.

Hinata menggenggam erat tangan Naruto. Seolah memberi isyarat untuk sadar.

"Lekaslah bangun, aku ingin mendengar suara cemprengmu," lirih Hinata tersenyum tipis.

.

.

Angin bertiup perlahan menggoyangkan surai pirang Naruto yang tengah bersandar pada batang pohon. Di sebelahnya, duduk seorang kakek berambut putih panjang yang tengah menorehkan tinta pada sebuah kertas.

"Jadi, kau meninggalkan rumah karan tak mau menerima perjodohan dari ayahmu?" tanya kakek barambut putih bernama Jiraiya. Kakek Naruto yang telah meninggal.

Naruto menghela nafas. Ia telah menceritakan semua yang menimpa dirinya. Dari masalah dengan keluarganya hingga bagaimana ia bisa sampai di tempat ini.

"Yah, begitulah," ucap Naruto malas.

"Bagaimanapun mereka orang tuamu, mereka hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu," kata Jiraiya, tangannya masih sibuk menulis sesuatu.

"Tapi aku tak mencintai Sakura,Kek," Naruto merengut sebal.

"Cinta akan tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu, kau telah menjadi laki-laki dewasa, sudah saatnya kau membuang egomu dan menyelesaikan semua ini," ucap Jiraiya.

"Hah, aku tahu itu,kek. Tapi aku telah memiliki wanita yang ku cintai," Naruto tersenyum sembari membayangkan wajah Shion, kekasihnya.

"Wanita yang kau cintai? Siapa dia!" Jiraiya mengernyit bingung.

"Yah, namanya Shion, dia gadis yang sangat cantik dan baik. Dia seorang artis," jawab Naruto dengan bangga.

"Kau yakin padanya? Kau yakin dia gadis baik untukmu?"

"Tentu saja aku yakin," ucap Naruto mantap.

Jiraiya hanya menghela nafas.

"Naruto, suatu saat kau akan dihadapkan dua pilihan sulit tentang cinta,".

Naruto menatap kakeknya serius.

"Bila saat itu tiba, siapa yang kau pilih? Orang yang kau cintai atau orang yang mengorbankan segalanya untukmu," sambung Jiraiya.

"Apa maksud kakek," Naruto tak mengerti dengan ucapan kakeknya.

"Kau akan mengerti, lihatlah ke sana," Jiraiya menunjuk 2 sosok perempuan yang berdiri membelakangi.

Naruto mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk kakeknya. Ia melihat 2 orang perempuan yang membelakanginya. Dari belakang Naruto yakin bila itu Shion, lalu satunya lagi siapa. siapa gadis berambut gelap itu? setahunya, ia tak memiliki teman perempuan berambut gelap.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau kan menemukan jawabnya nanti,". setelah berkata seperti itu, Jiraiya menghilang menjadi pendar-pendar cahaya.

.

.

"Shi-Shion,"

Hinata hanya memutar bola matanya. Sedari tadi pemuda di hadapannya ini selalu menggumamkan nama Shion. Menggumam dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Shion, siapa dia? Kenal pun tidak.

Entah kenapa ia menjadi sedikit sebal bila mendapati Naruto yang terus menggumamkan nama itu. Walaupun tidak terpungkiri ia merasa senang mendapatkan peningkatan kondisi pemuda itu. Tapi, kenapa harus dengan menggumam? Itu membuatnya sebal.

Hinata melihat jemari pemuda itu mulai bergerak perlahan. Hinata tersenyum dan menantikan pemuda itu membuka iris matanya.

Naruto mulai mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Berkali-kali ia mengerjap, mencoba menyesuaikan cahaya yang akan masuk retina matanya.

Perlahan shappire itu terbuka. Putih, warna yang pertama ia lihat. Langit-langit yang begitu asing di matanya.

Ia mulai menoleh ke arah samping. Ia melihat seorang gadis tengah duduk di sampingnya. Ia mengernyitkan keningnya. Ia kenal dengan gadis ini. Bukankah dia gadis yang seminggu lalu berada di apartementnya? Naruto takan lupa dengan wajah itu.

Naruto berusaha untuk duduk, namun gadis itu menahannya dan tak memperbolehkannya duduk.

"Kau haus," tanya gadis itu. Naruto hanya mengangguk. Kebetulan sekali, ia juga merasa sedikit haus. Gadis itu menyodorkan segelas air putih dengan sebuah sedotan putih. Naruto mulai menyeruput air putih itu, dirasa tlah cukup, ia melepaskan sedotan yang ia gigit.

"Aku ada dimana?" lirih Naruto.

"Kau berada di rumah sakit," jawab Hinata.

"Rumah sakit," beo Naruto.

"Yah, kau mengalami kecelakaan dan dirawat di sini," jelas Hinata menjawab kebingungan Naruto.

"Apa Shion tahu?" tanya Naruto.

Dengan sekejap senyum Hinata menghilang, tergantikan raut sebal.

"Hai, ada apa denganmu? Aku hanya bertanya," ucap Naruto.

"Kau bertanya tentang hal yang tak ku mengerti. Dan Shion, siapa dia? Kau tak membawa apapun saat kecelakaan. Bagaimana aku bisa menghubungi kerabatmu, bodoh!" omel Hinata.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya, kau tak perlu marah," gerutu Naruto sebal. Sedangkan Hinata hanya mendengus.

.

.

.

**C**himi Wila Chan

.

.

Seorang gadis berjalan mondar-mandir. Sesekali maniknya menatap ke arah ponsel yang tengah digengganmnya.

Sedangkan seorang pemuda yang memandang jengah ke arah wanitanya. Sedari tadi wanitanya ini hanya mondar mandir di dekat ranjangnya. Jengah melihat hal itu, pemuda itu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Dada bidang terekspose indah setiap ia melangkah. Ia memeluk wanitanya dari belakang. Melingkarkan tangan ke pinggang wanitanya.

"Apa yang kau cemaskan,Shion," tanya pemuda itu sembari mencium tengkuk wanita bernama Shion itu.

Shion hanya memutar bola matanya menghadapi kekasih gelapnya yang tengah asyik menciumi lehernya.

"Tidak ada kabar dari Naruto, bagaimana aku tak khawatir?" ucap Shion.

"Tsch" decak pemuda itu, ia melepaskan pelukannya. "Sampai kapan kau mau bergantung padanya, Shion?" pemuda itu tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran wanitanya ini. Mengapa Shion masih saja enggan melepaskan kekasihnya yang super bodoh itu? Bukankah ia telah sudah pantas bersanding dengannya.

"Kau tak mengerti," lirih Shion. "Naruto itu bagaikan tambang emas buat kita," jawab Shion.

"Heh, bagaimana denganku? Apa aku tidak cukup pantas untukmu?"

Shion berbalik, menatap wajah teduh kekasih gelapnya. Mengusap dengan lembut wajah yang mirip seperti anak umur 7 tahun.

"Bersabarlah sayang, kau tak perlu marah. Bukankah aku tlah memberikan segala yang ada pada diriku untukmu," ucap Shion, ia mengecup bibir kekasihnya dengan lembut. "Sampai tiba waktunya, tolong singkirkan rasa cemburumu itu, sayang," lanjut Shion.

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis. Ditangkupnya wajah kekasihnya itu. "Kau berjanji akan selalu menjadi milikku, tanpa membiarkan seseorang menyentuhmu selain aku," kata pemuda itu.

"Ya, aku janji, Sasori-kun," jawab Shion mantap.

Kemudian keduanya menyatukan bibir mereka. Saling melumat dan menghisap. Mereka memulai pergumulan untuk kesekian kalinya yang dilakukan pada hari ini.

.

.

.

"Ayo buka mulutmu kuning," ucap Hinata menyodorkan sesendok bubur pada Naruto.

"Hei, namaku Na-Ru-To, bukan kuning. So, please call my name babe," ucap Naruto merengut sebal.

Hinata memutar bola matanya. Pemuda ini sungguh sangat suka mengalihkan perhatian. Sudah 10 menit Hinata menyuapinya tapi tak satu pun suapan yang masuk ke dalam mulut pemuda itu. Sedari tadi pemuda itu hanya berceloteh tak jelas.

"Terserah, mau namamu Naruto ke, Narumi kek, aku tak peduli. Cepat makan!" gertak Hinata, ia menaruh mangkuk buburnya di pangkuan Naruto. Ia sudah sangat jengah dengan sikap Naruto yang menyebalkan.

"Aku tidak mau," Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya. Kepalanya ia tolehkan ke arah dinding. Sikap Naruto saat ini persis sekali dengan anak kecil yang tengah merajuk.

"Lalu, apa maumu agar mau makan hm?".

"Suapi aku,".

"Aiiisshh, kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Tadi ku suapi, kau malah mengoceh tak jelas," sungut Hinata, ia kembali mengambil mangkuk buburnya.

"Ayo buka mulutmu," perintah Hinata menyodorkan sendok yang berisi bubur.

"Apa tidak bisa diganti dengan ramen saja," tawar Naruto.

"Tidak! Cepat makan atau ku tinggalkan!" ancam Hinata.

Naruto hanya merengut sebal dan membuka mulutnya dengan enggan. Gadis di depannya ini, sungguh mirip ibunya saat tengah marah.

"Bagus," puji Hinata sambil tersenyum tipis, ia menyendok buburnya kembali, kali ini lebih banyak dari yang tadi.

"Kau mau membunuhku? Mulutku tak muat menampung sebanyak itu," gerutu Naruto.

"Sudah makan saja, jangan banyak protes," ucap Hinata tanpa merasa salah.

Naruto akhirnya membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar untuk menampung suapan Hinata. Mulutnya mengembung penuh. Matanya sesekali terpejam berusaha menelan semua bubur di mulutnya.

Hinata terkikik geli melihat keadan Naruto tersebut.

Begitulah acara makan Naruto yang dihiasi omelan Hinata dan gerutuan Naruto yang mewarnai. Mereka berkomunikasi layaknya seseorang yang sudah mengenal lama. Mereka begitu akrab, sesekali saling melempar ejekan. Tawa di antara mereka menambah seru perdebatan tak penting mereka.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin, Naruto dirawat di sini, Gaara?" tanya Kushina kepada pemuda berambut merah.

"Yah baa-san, kemarin saya tlah menanyakan pada warga sekitar tentang kecelakaan itu," jawab Gaara singkat.

Saat ini Kushina, Minato dan Gaara tengah berjalan di koridor rumah sakit. Menurut informasi dari Gaara, bahwa Naruto kecelakaan dan dirawat di rumah sakit ini. Maka mereka segera meluncur ke rumah sakit untuk memastikan bahwa benar itu Naruto.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri bansal-bansal rumah sakit. Menurut suster, ruang Naruto berada di bangsal paling belakang.

Mereka mempercepat langkahnya untuk segera sampai.

Di satu sisi, Hinata yang habis dari toilet itu sukses terbelalak matanya melihat pemuda seram yang pernah ia temui di pasar 3 hari yang lalu. Ia melihat pemuda itu berjalan bersama dua orang yang tak ia kenali. Yang wanita berambut merah, sedangkan yang satunya berambut kuning.

Hinata segera berlari ke ruang Naruto sebelum pemuda itu melihatnya.

**Brak**

Hinata menutup pintu ruangan Naruto dengan kasar. Ia mengatur nafasnya sehabis berlari tadi.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Naruto heran, mendapati tingkah Hinata yang tak biasanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Hinata mencoba meyakinkan. Lalu ia mengintip dari jendela, ia melihat pemuda itu semakin mendekat ke arah ruangannya. Hinata semakin gelisah, ia menggigiti buku jarinya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar.

"Hei, kau sebenarnya kenapa?" tanya ulang Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Hinata.

"Kau yakin di sini ruangannya, Gaara,".

**Deg**

Naruto tercekat, ia sangat mengenal suara itu. Itu suara ibunya. Yah, suara ibunya, ia tak mungkin salah dengar. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak cepat. Ia memandang Hinata yang juga memandangnya.

Sedangkan di depan, Gaara tengah bersiap membuka knop pintu sebuah ruangan. Dengan perlahan, ia mulai memutar knop pintu itu.

Deg...

Deg...

Deg...

.

.

To be continued...

.

.

Yeyy, chapter 4 sudah selesai. Hm, apakah mereka akan bertemu? Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya. Maaf banget bila chap ini terlalu pendek dan tambah gaje. Terima kasih atas kritik dan sarannya. Maaf juga belum punya banyak waktu untuk membalas review kalian satu per satu, karna waktu yang begitu mepet.

See you next chap…


End file.
